With the advent of electric and/or autonomous vehicles, the automotive designer is less restricted in the design of the passenger compartment. As a result, the seating arrangement and the placement of vehicle furniture in future vehicles may be different from that of a conventional vehicle. Furthermore, the seating arrangement in future vehicles may be reconfigurable depending on a passenger's requirements for a particular journey. It is desirable, therefore, to provide vehicle furniture that may be more conveniently stowed when not in use, and that can be positioned depending on the seating arrangement of the vehicle.